


This Is Sin And This Is Good

by tardiscrashing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, PWP, Smut, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would always happen in a broken down hotel room</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Sin And This Is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bodies" by Soul Miner's Daughter

The motel door flew open and Dean stomped in, clearly upset. He threw his bag down onto the mattress, watching a cloud of dust erupt from it. He coughed, waving the dust cloud away. “This place is great.” He muttered sarcastically, taking his coat off and dropping it on the nearest chair. 

“This is what we could afford.” Cas said, coming in behind and dragging his bag along with him. 

“Why’d you have to lug that huge thing in here? My stuff is important, your stuff is just junk.”

“It’s not junk, Dean.” Cas scowled at him.

He was getting good at that. Only one of the many mannerisms Dean noticed Cas had picked up from him in the last 6 months he had been human. He had also picked up Dean’s eating habits, and sense of style. Though it saved them time and money to just share clothes, so Dean decided he was fine with that. Some of Dean’s clothes seemed to just hang on Cas’ small frame, Dean’s shoulders and torso being slightly broader, but Cas didn’t mind.

His trenchcoat was starting to look like it had been the thing that had once gone to hell though. 

It was late, they had been driving for hours, and they still had least a day’s drive ahead of them in the morning, since Cas had given Dean the wrong directions. Dean planned on heading straight to bed. He looked around the room. “No.” Dean had missed something. He was so tired, he just went for the first thing that looked like a bed. He didn’t realize it was the only thing that looked like a bed.

“Cas! We only have one bed!” Dean yelled.

Cas was in the bathroom, studying his three-day stubble in the mirror, which was something else he had started doing recently.

“That was all they had!” Cas yelled back.

“Well?” Dean appeared in the doorway, “You think you might’ve told me? It’s your fault we have to stop at this hole-in-the-wall place anyway.” 

“I’m sorry. I made a mistake. Wouldn’t be the first time for either of us Dean!” 

Dean sighed, shaking his head, “Maybe if you paid more attention to where we were going and stop reading that damn book. And who the hell gave you cigarettes? Get rid of those! I don’t want that crap around me. I already risk death on a daily basis.”

Cas walked out of the bathroom, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders, “Someone told me they helped calm you down. And with the way you’ve been acting lately, I needed some calm.”

“That’s bullshit, Cas! You’re so fucking calm, if you were any more calm you’d be comatose! Pay attention to what’s going on around you for once!”

“Maybe I would care more if you’d listen to me!” 

“If I didn’t listen to you, we’d be in Arkansas by now!” 

Cas stood still while Dean paced the floor. What one might call their ‘fighting stance’. Cas steadfast in staying his ground, and Dean subconsciously marking out what he deemed as his personal space. He was still always on Cas about being in his personal space. He figured now that Cas was human, there was no real excuse for it. 

“I knew what I was doing Dean! You want me to prove it? Maybe I should just go right now, and you can get there yourself since you’re the only one who knows the fucking way!” Cas defiantly grabbed the keys to the Impala, and marched toward the door. Dean raced in front of him, moving to block the way.

“You’re not leaving this room until morning, and if you are, you are damn sure not taking that car!” Dean barked.

Cas stood in front of him, inches from him, heat radiating between their bodies. Cas clutched at the car keys so they dug into his palm, making him wince. “Get out of the way.” Cas hissed at Dean.

“You get out of the way.” 

Dean’s eyebrows twitched, his tongue flicked out to lick his upper lip, and Cas watched as he shifted his weight forward and heard his breathing hitch. He thought Dean might hit him, shove him, any of the above. At this point, Cas was all about annoyance, and so he did just the opposite. He stepped closer to Dean, wedging his leg between Dean’s thighs. Dean gulped, and met the former angel’s stone blue eyes.

“Dean…” Cas too licked his lips. Dean’s eyes watched hungrily, tiny beads of sweat forming on his temple. It was any one’s move.

“Maybe we should…we should…oh fuck it.” Dean grabbed Cas by the hair, pulling them together and crushing his mouth down onto Cas’. He heard Cas make some sort of vocal response, something between a moan and a gasp of surprise. All those days, all those nights, driving in the car, sharing hotel rooms, watching Cas shake out his wet hair after a shower when little drops of water would splash down to his shirt. Hearing him sigh in his sleep. Dean’s hand accidentally brushing against him when he would reach for something. Their fingers touching as Cas would hand him a rifle. Ok, maybe sexy it was not, but Dean’s mind said otherwise. Although with all the blood rushing to his nether regions right now, his mind wasn’t saying much at all.

He tore away at Cas’ clothing, pulling his shirt off, tugging at the pants that only clung to his hips. Cas barely had time to process a thought before Dean had moved on to the next part of him. So Cas wasted no time himself in getting at Dean’s remaining clothes, shoving his jeans down and palming at Dean’s fabric-covered erection. 

Dean groaned, “Get your clothes off!” 

Compliantly, Cas tossed the last of his clothing aside, and Dean pushed off his shorts, grabbing Cas by the wrists and pinning him onto the filthy mattress. Dean ground his hips down against Cas, feeling their cocks rub together. Cas pulled Dean down onto him, holding tight to his sides, hands running over the muscles in his chest. Dean buried his face in the crook of Cas’ neck, nipping and sucking at the skin around his ear, down his neck, and to his collarbone. With each bite Cas would move underneath him, his hand grabbing at Dean for some sort of grounding. 

“This isn’t even the half of it.” Dean whispered tauntingly. 

Without waiting for a response, Dean snaked his way down Cas’ body, pausing to kiss or bite at his chest and stomach along the way. Cas shuddered when he felt Dean’s lips humming around the base of his cock. He didn’t know what this was supposed to feel like, as he hadn’t gotten around to explore the human pleasures of the flesh yet, but if this was it, it was good. So very good. His body was thrumming against the sound from Dean’s throat. 

Dean’s hand wrapped around Cas’ prominent erection, slowly stroking upwards as his tongue flicked out at the head. “You want me to fuck you, Cas?” Dean’s fingers found a steady rhythm, but he moved so achingly slow. He let his tongue trace circles around the swollen head of Cas’ cock, lapping at him in a teasing manner while Cas writhed and keened around him. “I should make you beg for it.”

“Dean…” Cas was still revelling in this new feeling. He leaned upward to look at Dean, who simply met his gaze, and without a word, swallowed him down as far as he could. Cas’ head fell back and he cried out. Dean’s head bobbed up and down, his hand still working with him. He could feel Cas’ body tense, and he slowed down, pulling off with a wet pop. 

Dean reached over to the bag he had brought in, fishing around for a moment, before he pulled out a tube of lube. “Told you my stuff was important. Sit up.”

Cas listened, though he felt he had no muscles in his body right now. He somehow managed to pull himself into a sitting position against the wall. Dean moved forward and straddled his legs, leaning down to kiss him. “You are loving this aren’t you?”

“I didn’t realize.” Cas said. “I thought you were exaggerating.”

Cas took the moment of Dean being near to explore his body, touching his chest, leaning in and letting his tongue flick over Dean’s nipples, and listening to the guttaral response he got. Cas’ fingers reaching to touch Dean’s own leaking cock. “No.” Dean grabbed his wrist, “Not yet.” Dean kissed him again, his tongue slipping between Cas’ lips to taste him, and he smiled as he pulled away. Dean slipped one lubed finger into Cas’ entrance, seeing him immediately react and wince a bit at the feeling.

“Ok?”

“Um…yeah.”

Dean slipped another finger in. The sound Cas made this time was less pain and more pleasure. He gasped softly. Dean scissored his fingers inside of Cas, working them in and out of him. Cas was already started to thrust himself forward on Dean’s fingers, breathing soft against him.

“Slow down cowboy, we’ve only just started.” Dean smirked. He edged down the bed and grabbed Cas’ legs, tugging him downward as well. Their eyes met, Cas lost somewhere in his new sex oblivion, and Dean silently reassuring him. He gave no warning, and just shoved himself into Cas in one quick motion. Cas’ body nearly screamed at this sensation, crying out for what reason he wasn’t quite sure. Dean was quick to mold his lips to Cas’, moving slowly in and out of him, while he sucked Cas’ tongue down his throat. Dean kissed Cas to reassure him, but Dean also was wracked with nerves and drunk on this feeling. He liked sex yes, but it had become a thing of play for him, there were no emotions attached to it. Not until now, with the last person he expected to find himself wrapped around. 

Kissing Cas was better than any heavenly ascension Dean could imagine. Cas’ tangled his hand in Dean’s hair. Holding tight to him, kissing him back, figuring out how to move his body with Dean’s. Dean switched his motions, thrusting harder into Cas. His hand found Cas’ cock again, and he reached to place Cas’ hand on top of his own. Cas had never really touched himself before, and now he could feel his own hand and Dean’s hand on his body. Inside his body. Everywhere around him. He felt like he was coming apart.

“Keep going.” Dean instructed, moving his hand off and shifting forward. He pounded Cas into the mattress like he hadn’t fucked anyone in months. Cas continued to lazily jerk himself off, but at some point he thought he heard Dean tell him to stop. He could feel Dean inside him, filling him. Dean’s hips rutting against the grooves in his own. Cas’ eyes stared straight up, his mouth agape as he moaned and whimpered and every so often Dean would kiss his mouth and whisper something.

“Fuck…Dean…Dean, I can’t…”

Dean could feel Cas unravelling before him. He slowed his movements to an almost painful stop, reached down and ran his thumb over the head of Cas’ cock again.

“Oh! Fuck!”

Dean smiled, something about fucking a former angel of the lord and making him curse delighted him. Cas’ hands were gripping the blankets so tightly his knuckles had gone white, and his body felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces at any moment. 

“Cas…now…gonna…fuck!” Dean let himself go, spilling into Cas, his body shaking. 

And then it was all done. “Oh my…Dean!” Cas felt an eruption somewhere in his body, and Dean was hovering above him, panting, as he came all over his stomach and chest, Dean’s hands, the mattress. Cas’ first orgasm shook him to his very core, and he felt it again and again. He let the sensation wash over him as he unclenched his fingers and he panted for his breath. Dean rolled off of him and flopped over to his back, finally getting his own breath of air that sounded a lot like satisfaction.

“If I knew…that that’s what you were always on about…” Cas panted. “We would’ve done that a long time ago.”

In the damp dark motel room, the scent of sex still lingering in the air, Dean only laughed. For the first time in months.


End file.
